Paine
Paine è una delle tre protagoniste in Final Fantasy X-2. Tra le tre ragazze è la più riservata. Il passato è un mistero, ma viene svelato solo attraverso la continua ricerca di alcune videosfere sparse per il mondo. Aspetto e personalità Diciott'anni, occhi color cremisi, capelli argentei, fisico longilineo, aspetto lugubre e mascolino, eppure attraente, ed abbigliamento punk, è l'unica ragazza in tutta Spira a seguire questo stile. A vestirsi in modo simile è solo la più matura Lulu, ma non c'è alcuna relazione tra le due. Il suo abbigliamento è ancora più estremo di quello di Lulu: indossa un completo in cuoio aderente tutto nero che lascia scoperta la pancia, porta stivali a tacco alto e guanti lunghi sino al gomito. Unico tocco femminile in tanta virilità è il rossetto rosato. Non è poi tanto femminile in realtà, visto che molti eroi maschili abbondano pesantemente con il trucco. Ad ornare l'elsa della sua spada c'è il suo emblema personale: un teschio umano. Questo simbolo appare anche sulla sua cintura. Numerose spade di questo tipo roteano intorno a lei quando indossa la sua Looksfera speciale, Suprema. Lo stile di Paine è sempre rispecchiato da ogni looksfera che indossa: indossa quasi sempre pantaloni e stivali e porta un'arma tutta sua nei look Guerriera, Samurai e Cavaliere nero. In veste di Biancarcano e Nerarcano, come le altre due, usa come armi due scettri di Yuna, rispettivamente Asta poliedro e Scettro magico. Quando è in look Pistolera utilizza lo stesso tipo di pistola che usa Yuna, ma di calibro maggiore, mentre in look Bandita utilizza una variante viola delle lame di Rikku. In look Dea Fortuna il simbolo che appare sul suo petto è quello dei quadri, mentre da Mascotte indossa un costume da Tomberry. Paine assomiglia a Lulu nel modo di vestire, ma la sua personalità ricorda soprattutto Auron, di cui condivide il cupo sarcasmo e il fatto di parlare solo al momento giusto. Sempre con il suo spadone, riservata e laconica, si lascia andare solo quando combatte. Ciò nonostante è una ragazza molto sensibile, capace di avvertire problemi prima delle sue compagne. Nonostante la giovane età, è molto matura, non si lascia in alcun modo influenzare dalla briosa Rikku e reagisce con commenti sarcastici quando i suoi compagni Gabbiani si comportano in maniera troppo chiassosa. Esiste un curioso rapporto amore-odio tra lei e Rikku, che considera una buona amica, ma al contempo la trova troppo assillante, soprattutto quando la frenetica Albhed le chiede qualcosa sulla sua vita. Nonostante la sua riservatezza ed asprezza, Paine non tradirebbe Yuna e Rikku, sebbene siano solo tre i mesi passati da quando si è unita ai Gabbiani, dopo aver viaggiato da sola per tutta Spira. Storia ''Final Fantasy X-2 Poco si sa sull'infanzia di Paine. Cresciuta nel regno di terrore di Sin durante ''Final Fantasy X, si unisce alla Squadra Kermes, gruppo di miliziani esperti scelti tra i ranghi migliori di Yevon. Durante l'Operazione Mi'hen, Paine fu assoldata come documentarista per registrare l'operato di un gruppo di membri della squadra, Nooj, miliziano rimasto ferito durante l'attacco di Sin e tramutato in cyborg, Baralai, giovane membro dei templari, e Gippal, un Albhed che probabilmente era lì solo come carne da macello. I quattro furono gli unici a sporavvivere durante un giro di esplorazione alla Cava delle pene, ma dovettero fuggire dai loro superiori, che li avevano condannati a morte (in effetti erano tutti carne da macello, in quanto nessuno avrebbe dovuto sopravvivere in quella missione). Fuggiti via, i quattro continuarono a girovagare per Spira senza meta precisa. Durante questi viaggi, Paine ne approfittò per farsi insegnare la lingua Albhed da Gippal. Quando i quattro, sulla via Mi'hen al tramonto, decisero di separarsi, Nooj li tradì, sparando loro alle spalle. Da quel giorno Paine odia profondamente guardare i tramonti dalla via Mi'hen. Due anni dopo, Paine si unì ai Gabbiani come cacciasfere. Il motvo principale per cui si era unita alla sgangherata banda di Rikku, a cui a breve si sarebbe unita anche Yuna, era il suo desiderio di viaggiare a bordo di un'aeronave. ''Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission Tre mesi dopo gli eventi di ''Final Fantasy X-2, i membri principali dei Gabbiani vivono ognuno per proprio conto; Yuna vive con Tidus, Rikku continua la carriera di cacciasfere e Paine viaggia da sola per Spira. Ognuna delle tre riceve un invito per la Torre Yadonoki. Ricongiuntesi alla torre, le tre rimuginano sul perchè della scissione del gruppo e quali siano state le loro attività durante i tre mesi di separazione. La conversazione si inasprisce quando Rikku prova gelosia per Yuna; è riuscita a sistemarsi nella vita raggiungendo l'obiettivo tanto prefissatasi. La zuffa vocale tra le due coinvolge anche la sempre quieta Paine. Paine rivela di essere lei la mandante della lettera e il suo obiettivo è quello di non perdere l'amicizia guadagnata un tempo, cercando di condividerla il più a lungo possibile. Le tre raggiungolo la cima della torre, in cui un vecchio marchingegno di tecnologia perduta giace rotto e inutilizzabile. Le tre ne discutono, paragonandolo alla loro amicizia, rotta. Le tre si riuniscono, continuando la vita da cacciasfere di un tempo. Paine in combattimento Prima di intraprendere un qualunque combattimento si può cambiare la Looksfera di Paine con una fra le tante disponibili. La sua looksfera speciale è Suprema. La sua looksfera Mascotte è il Tomberry. Looksfere Cava delle pene Nella cava delle pene le protagoniste vengono a conoscere alcuni ricordi di Paine riguardanti la missione nella grotta. L'alta concentrazione di lunioli presente inebria le ragazze al punto da farle combattere tra di loro, come successe ai membri della squadra Kermes. In realtà era tutta opera di Shuyin, la vera incarnazione di Tidus, i cui ricordi si erano mpressi in quella grotta, dove l'esercito di Bevelle lo aveva imprigionato. Statistiche nel Blitzball Statistiche |width="25%"| |} Etimologia Paine è un cognome di origine Normanna e significa colui/colei che vive al di fuori della città". Alquanto appropriato, essendo Paine stessa un'esule. Il nome, se inteso come nome comune di cosa, significa "''pressione".'' Tema Musicale Il tema musicale di Paine in Final Fantasy X-2 si intitola "Misty Eyed" e "''Nemuru Omoi..." ("Sentimento Dormiente...").Benchè lei indossi abiti metal-punk, i temi musicali rappresentano sono più in stile blues.'' Entrambe le versioni sono cantate da come Paine. Aspetto Paine è un personaggio totalmente nuovo, mai comparso in Final Fantasy X.Kazushige Nojima la definisce uno Squall al femminile. L'idea era di equilibrare il trio con un personaggio muto e cupo che si contrapponesse alle baldanzose Rikku e Yuna. Se ci fosse stata Lulu al posto di Paine, la storia non sarebbe potuta proseguire, poichè essa avrebbe zittito le due ragazze in maniera molto più definitiva. Paine rimane neutrale, concentra le proprie compagne sulla missione ed interviene solo durante le difficoltà. Tsukamoto ha affermato di adorare Paine quando indossa la looksfera Cavaliere nero: “Ho ideato molti dei mostri presenti nella saga prima di dedicarmi ai costumi di FFX-2, e mi è parso di incollare le scaglie dei mostri alla veste di Paine. Per questo l'adoro." E' rivelato anche la presenza di alcuni accessori sui vestiti con cui si denota il carattere delle protagoniste: esempio è la sporgenza acuminata sull'elmo di Paine, su cui si riflette tutto il suo broncio esteriore. *Looksfera Soubrette : Il motivo per cui il suo costume è tanto differente da quello delle sue compagne è stato dovuto all'indecisioni di renderla o una cantante Rock o una idol anni '40, quindi Tsukamoto ha realizzato un ibrido. *Looksfera Bandita : Tsukamoto ha revisionato le vesti di Paine e Yuna per renderle sexy come Rikku. Come la sua looksfera Guerriera, indossa stivali dai tacchi alti anche come Bandita. *Looksfera Domatrice: Paine, originariamente, avrebbe dovuto avere un serpente come animale, ma l'idea fu accantonata, poichè l'animale era troppo compicato da animare. Si pensò dunque di usare un animale già apparso nel titolo precedente, ossia un fagiano. Comparse esterne a Final Fantasy ''Kingdom Hearts II Paine appare in ''Kingdom Hearts II assieme a Yuna e Rikku come fatina. Anzichè cacciasfere, i Gabbiani sono cacciatrici di tesori. Inizialmente sono assoldate da Malefica per spiare Leon, ma abbandonano la strega dopo la promessa di Paperino di donare loro un tesoro immenso, quindi si uniscono a Leon e lo aiutano a difendere Radiant Garden dagli Heartless. Successivamente la menzogna di Paperino viene scoperta, ma le tre comprendono l'obiettivo di Sora, quindi, invece di predenre un suo oggetto a scelta, gli regalano il Keyblade "Gabbiano". ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special Paine è giocabile in questa revisione fantasiosa del monopoli, disponibile solo per il mercato videoludico giapponese, assieme a Yuna e Rikku. Galleria File:titrePaine.jpg File:Rikku and paine.jpg Curiosità *Sia Paine che Squall sono molto simili al cantante giapponese Gackt, ma non quanto Genesis. *Paine riesce a trattenere il respiro per oltre cinque minuti. *Molte delle frasi che Paine pronuncia all'inizio della battaglia sono riferimenti a canzoni o pubblicità reali, come "Ice, ice baby" che è il titolo di una canzone di Vanilla Ice e "You. It's what's for dinner." che è la battuta per una pubblicità di carne di manzo. *Lulu e Paine non solo indossano vesti simili ma sono anche le uniche in tutta Spira ad avere le iridi rosse. *Data la relazione con Gippal, Paine ha appreso la lingua Albhed e la comprende facilmente * , durante un intervista, ha ammesso che la frase "''All I want to do is hurt you." di Paine è la sua preferita. * , doppiatrice di Paine in Final Fantasy X-2 e Kingdom Hearts 2 non è stata citata nei titoli di testa: al suo posto hanno quotato la quasi omonima , altra doppiatrice. *Paine è il primo personaggio a comparire nel filmato iniziale del gioco. de:Paine es:Paine Categoria:Personaggi-FFX-2